Copos de Nieve Linkacoln
by KikeS23
Summary: Un amor nace a finales de otoño e inicio de gélido invierno, el frío dará paso a un cálido amor entre dos jovencitos que a los ojos de las personas son dos copos de nieve idénticos. Aunque las adversidades del frío se harán notar.
1. Capitulo 1 Buenos bailarines

**Capítulo 1: Buenos Bailarines.**

Era mediados de noviembre, la época de invierno se acercaba rápidamente a Royal Woods todos se preparaban para la época de invierno, ya que Halloween había pasado era hora de ir guardando aquella decoración para otro próximo Halloween.

La familia Loud no era la excepción ya empezaban a guardar los adornos de Halloween, las chicas estaban emocionadas de poder guardar aquellos tenebrosos y horripilantes adornos, a excepción de Lucy ya que a ella le encantaba la decoración lúgubre y aterrorizante de Halloween que cubría la casa.

-Lucy: ¿chicas porque debemos quitar estos adornos?, la casa se ve bien de esta manera. -suspira mientras observa como tus hermanas mayores descuelgan los murciélagos de la entrada-

-Lori: Lucy porque literalmente, ya paso Halloween y no es necesario tener todos estos adornos feos -Lori guarda los murciélagos en una caja mientras empieza a desatar otro-

-Leni: ahora tenemos que decorar para acción de gracias y navidad -ayuda desatar otro murciélago- y tengo un montón de idea de cómo decorar todo, sé que a las demás chicas les encantarán.

-Lucy: pero podríamos dejar los adornos de Halloween otro poco más, aún falta tiempo para que entre el invierno.

-Lori: Lucy ya basta no dejaremos los adornos de Halloween más tiempo -guarda el murciélago y va a tomar otro, cuando este sale volando y asusta a lori, haciendo que se caiga de la pequeña escalera donde estaba parada- ¡Aaaaah! ... Demonios literalmente odio a los murciélagos.

-Lucy: al menos lo intente, vamos amiguito vamos a ático, los demás chicos estarán triste al decirle la noticia -el murciélago se posa en el brazo de Lucy y ambos entran a la casa-

-Leni: ¡Lori a-a-araña ¡Aaaaah!-Una enorme araña de plástico se posa en la cabeza de leni haciendo que esta entre en pánico y salga corriendo para adentro de la casa, mientras una Luan se encuentra riéndose sin parar detrás de ella-

-Lori: Luan, no es gracioso molestar a leni con esas cosas, ahora deberás ayudarme a quitar los adornos de Halloween.

-Luan: Creo que aún no se ha despertado su sentido arácnido -Se ríe de ese mal chiste- vamos Lori, solo fue una pequeña broma no deberías enojarte, tampoco es para tanto -Se acerca a ayudar a Lori a levantarse-

-Lori: Para mi no fue divertido, además tenemos que quitar todos estos adornos de Halloween -Se limpia un poco en trasero y recoge los murciélagos que se cayeron junto a con ella-

-Luan: ¿Por cierto no has visto a Lincoln, hoy se suponía que debería ayudarme con mi rutina de comedia?

-Lori: Salió con Clyde al arcade, estaban emocionados por un tonto juego de baile -Recoge todos los murciélagos y empieza a bajar los que falta. Mientras tanto Luan, ayuda a Lori a quitar las demás decoraciones-

Lincoln quien estaba emocionado junto a Clyde, era tiempo de ser los primeros en probar ese nuevo juego de baile y marcarían el mejor puntaje en él, mientras van caminando hasta el arcade notan el gran cambio que tiene la ciudad de Royal Woods por el fin del otoño.

-Lincoln: Clyde la ciudad se ve muy diferente, sin los arboles llenos de sus hojas, algo como desolado -Siente un poco de tristeza y nostalgia, pero aun así sus ánimos no iban a disminuir, seguía alegre por ir a probar ese nuevo juego-

-Clyde: La maravilla de los cambios de temporada Lincoln, pronto se acercará el invierno -Clyde empieza a sentirse algo nostálgico también, pero igual que Lincoln sus ánimos no decaen-

Ambos chicos Platican un poco sobre lo que significaba para ellos ese cambio de temporada, planificaban que harían para pasar el rato durante los días de invierno. Mientras caminaban y se acercaban al arcade, notan que está casi vacío, llegaron en buen momento serán los primeros en probar ese nuevo juego de baile llamado Just Dance.

-Lincoln: Genial seremos los primeros en probar ese nuevo juego de baile -Mientras Lincoln se acercaba al mostrador para comprar las fichas para las máquinas de video juego-

-Clyde: Ya quiero mostrar mis nuevos geniales pasos de baile -Empieza a bailar algo torpe, mientras también se acerca al mostrador-

-encargado: Llegan tarde chicos, ya alguien se les adelanto y está probando el nuevo juego -mientras cambia el dinero de los chicos por fichas-

-Lincoln: ¿Quién podría adelantársenos? -Se preguntaba, mientras fruncía el ceño-

-Clyde: No te preocupes Lincoln, al menos podremos intentar tener el mejor puntaje -Pone su mano en el hombro de Lincoln y trata de animarlo-

-Lincoln: Cierto, aún tenemos esa oportunidad -Mientras se calmaba y volvía a sonreír-

Cuando los chicos se acercan a donde esta ese dichoso nuevo juego, notan a una chica de pelo blancuzco, de falda azulada con cuadros y blusa anaranjada sin mangas, bailando y haciendo los combos perfectos en aquel juego, Lincoln y Clyde se quedan sorprendidos y anonadados, en sus mentes solo piensan, adiós oportunidad de tener el mejor puntaje en el juego y también se hacían una enorme pregunta, quien era esa chica.

-Lincoln: ¡eh!, que buenos movimientos, eres muy buena en este juego -Lincoln sea acerca a la chica, al mirarla detalladamente se queda aun mas sorprendido, esa chica desconocida es realmente igual a él, podría decirse que era su gemela-

-Linka: Este juego es más fácil que los anteriores, pero aun así es divertido -sigue concentrada en realizar los combos perfectamente, mientras que Lincoln simplemente aun sigue sorprendido de su parentesco-

-Clyde: c-ciertamente eres muy buena, se nota que no has fallado ni una vez -Igual que Lincoln se queda sorprendido por su gran parentesco a Lincoln, aunque lo que mas le sorprendía era la facilidad que se le hacia a aquella chica jugar el juego-

-Linka: ¿Quieren probar el juego? -Termina de jugar y en la pantalla sale todo su puntaje total- Por cierto, mi Nombre es Linka y ¿el de ustedes chicos?

-Lincoln: Lincoln y el es mi mejor amigo Clyde -Le extiende la mano a Linka y le sonríe, con algo de rubor en su mejilla-

Antes de que ambos jovencitos estrecharan sus manos termino de sonar el marcador de aquel juego.

-Voz del anunciante: ¡WOW! ¡Eres un excelente bailarín tu puntuación es de 29855, con 5 estrellas en Swish Swish!

-Clyde: Lincoln ella tiene todos los mejores puntajes en el juego, es sorprendente -Clyde revisa todo el puntaje en cada baile del juego-

-Linka: no es para tanto ustedes dos podrían hacerlo mejor, el juego es super fácil -Sonríe muy alegre a ambos muchachitos- aunque será mejor que calienten un poco, podría darle un calambre.

-Lincoln: No te preocupes nosotros no necesitamos calentar, Clyde y yo somo también muy buenos bailares -Empieza a hacer sus mejores pasos de baile, algo graciosos para Linka-

-Clyde: es cierto, somos perfectos bailarines -Ambos chicos empiezan a bailar y a mover sus caderas de forma graciosa que Linka no pudo contener sus risas-

-Linka: ¡Jajajaja! De acuerdo bailarines, veamos que tan buenos son -Le extiende la mano- si logran pasar mi puntuación en 3 bailes, les comprare más fichas para las demás maquinas, si no logran pasar mi puntuación me deberán comprar una soda y unas papas.

-Lincoln: ¡hecho! Superaremos tus marcas, ¿cierto Clyde? -estrecha la mano de Linka y acepta la apuesta-

-Clyde: Lincoln, no estoy muy seguro de lograr superar sus marcas, son muy buenas -Empieza a sobarse la nuca y a sudar un poco-

-Lincoln: Recuerda Clyde, nosotros somos los buenos bailarines -Se sube a la alfombra de baile junto a Clyde-

-Clyde: cierto compañero, la derrotaremos y le mostraremos quienes son los reyes del baile -Se estira un poco y se prepara para bailar-

-Linka: De acuerdo bailarines, yo elegiré las canciones. Empecemos por esta -Selecciona "Hey Mama", modo normal- creo que esta, está bien para ustedes.

-Lincoln: de acuerdo, Clyde prepárate -Hace unos estiramientos previos-

-Clyde: Preparado amigo -Se coloca en posición-

Empieza el juego, ambos jovencitos empiezan a realizar los bailes, comienzan fallando algunos combos ya que les cuesta coordinarse un poco, pero poco a poco se acostumbran a los movimientos. Linka los mira riéndose de como Lincoln hace los movimientos principales, aunque ella también está algo sorprendida con su parecido, aunque solo es físico por que sus pasos de baile son desastrosos.

-Lincoln: vamos clyde, casi lo tenemos -Lincoln se encuentra totalmente concentrado mientras realiza los combos-

-Clyde: Vamos a lograrlo Lincoln -Igual que Lincoln, clyde está totalmente concentrado-

Termina el juego su puntuación lejos de ser la mejor, es decente pero no lo suficientemente buena como para superar la marca de Linka.

-Linka: ¡Uff! chicos estuvieron cerca, aun tienen dos oportunidades mas para poder ganarme -palmea a ambos chicos por la espalda, tratando de animarlos-

-Voz del anunciante: ¡GENIAL! ¡Bailarines, tienen muy buen ritmo, su puntuación es de 1695 con 4 estrellas! Segundo puesto.

El marcador de Linka era de 2102 puntos con 5 estrellas, Lincoln y clyde estaban decididos en superar las marcas de Linka, no querían perder en un juego de baile y menos contra una chica.

-Lincoln: Solo necesitábamos acostumbrarnos, ya tenemos el ritmo. -Se limpia un poco el sudor de su frente-

-Clyde: Cierto compañero -Se prepara para el próximo baile y estira un poco sus piernas-

-Linka: De acuerdo chicos, esta la eligen ustedes -se aleja un poco de Lincoln y clyde, para decidan que baile harán-

-Lincoln: Hagamos este, tu y yo lo conocemos bien – selecciona Never Gonna Give You Up, dificultad normal-

-Clyde: Perfecto compañero ahora si podemos superar su puntuación.

-Linka: ¿cielos chicos se ve difícil para ustedes, creen poder hacerlo? -Con cierto sarcasmo se dirige a los chicos mientras se ríe un poco-

Y así ambos jovencitos empezaron a bailar aquella peculiar canción, estaban totalmente sincronizados y no fallaban ningún movimiento. Linka estaba sorprendía que ambos chicos bailaran tan bien, solo que le daba gracia la canción que escogieron.

-Clyde: admiren nuestros pasos de baile -clyde era el que llevaba mas combos, por alguna extraña razón el sentía el ritmo y los pasos de esa curiosa canción-

-Lincoln: Clyde, ya casi superaremos a Linka, sigue bailando -Lincoln no se quedaba atrás en hacer los combos perfectos, pero no tanto como el ritmo de clyde-

Ambos terminaron el baile y disfrutaron su grata victoria, aunque una Linka no le importaba perder su reciente puntuación en aquel baile, disfruto mas el hecho de poder ver a Lincoln y a clyde bailar esa canción.

-voz del anunciante: ¡WOW! ¡PERFECTO! Felicidades bailarines, ustedes tienen unos pasos perfectos su puntuación es de 20904 con 5 estrellas. Primer puesto

La puntuación anterior de Linka era de 20545 puntos, con 5 estrellas.

-Linka: Bien hecho chico, me ganaron. Ahora yo escogeré la siguiente canción -Busca en el seleccionador de pistas- ¿cuál debería ponerles a ustedes?... ¡Ya lo tengo! -Selecciona "Daddy", dificultad normal- Veamos si pueden con esta chicos.

-Lincoln: Claro que podremos -Lincoln le sonríe a Linka con mucha confianza y esta se sonroja un poco y mira a otro lado-

-Clyde: Estamos inspirados -Clyde se limpia un poco la frente y se prepara para el próximo baile, mientras acomoda sus gafas-

-Linka: Veamos si son ciertas tus palabras jajaja.

Empieza a sonar la canción, los jovencitos vuelven a prepararse, empiezan a hacer los primeros combos bien, a medida que pasa la mitad del baile en ese momento Lincoln le empieza a dar un calambre en la pantorrilla derecha, haciéndolo tirarse en el suelo de dolor.


	2. Capítulo 2 Una extraña casualidad

**Capítulo 2. Una extraña casualidad**

Al ver a Lincoln caer por el calambre clyde se detiene y ayuda a su compañero, Linka se acerca a Lincoln y le estira la pierna para poder aliviar rápidamente aquel doloroso calambre.

-Lincoln: ¡Aaaaah! ¡Duele! -Lincoln aguanta el dolor, pero el tendón empieza a volver a contraerse nuevamente-

-Clyde: Aguanta Lincoln, tú puedes aguantar, ¡se fuerte! -Ayuda a Linka a estirarle la pierna a Lincoln-

-Linka: L-lo siento mucho Lincoln -Mientras Clyde ayuda a estirar la pierna, Linka masajea la pantorrilla de Lincoln, haciendo que esta se relaje y deje de dolerle-

-Lincoln: N-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa… -Mientras tiene algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, le regala una sonrisa a Linka-

-Clyde: es cierto, no es tu culpa. -Al igual que Lincoln también le regala una sonrisa a Linka y palmea su espalda-

-Linka: D-de acuerdo chicos, pero de verdad lo lamento… No debí hacerlos bailar esas canciones. -Baja la mirada y se entristece. Lincoln la mira se siente mal por ella-

-Lincoln: B-bueno, creo que esta vez nos ganaste así que nosotros invitamos las sodas -Toma la mano de Linka y trata de alegrarla un poco-

-Linka: No chicos, no merezco esas sodas. -Niega un poco con su cabeza y mira a ambos-

-Clyde: Vamos Linka, tu ganaste no pudimos completar el reto, además nos divertimos mucho nosotros tres.

-Lincoln: Clyde tiene razón, nos divertimos los tres. Además, note que te reías y divertías viéndonos bailar.

-Linka: S-si ustedes están de acuerdo, está bien -Se sonroja al escuchar eso de Lincoln-

-Lincoln: De acuerdo, entonces vamos por esas sodas -El jovencito se levanta dificultosamente, mientras es apoyado por Clyde y ahora su nueva amiga Linka-

-Linka: ¿Seguro que estas bien? -Mira con preocupación la pierna de Lincoln-

-Lincoln: Si estoy bien, solo no debo apoyarme en mi pierna.

-Clyde: ¿chicos que tal si nos sentamos en aquellos asientos cerca del hockey de aire? -Señala a unos asientos vacíos y cercanos a donde estaban ellos, además estaban cerca de otros juegos que Lincoln y Clyde dominaban bien-

-Lincoln: Me parece muy bien clyde

-Linka: a mí también me parece bien -Sonríe muy alegre, denotando ligeramente una característica muy particular y parecida a Lincoln, su dentadura frontal-

Los tres jovencitos se dirigen animados a aquellos asientos vacíos, Lincoln se sentía un poco nervioso y a la vez un poco curioso por seguir conociendo a esa nueva chica y el porque su parecido tan inusual a él. Casi podría decirse a si mismo que se miraba en un espejo, pero con la diferencia de como hubiera sido si hubiese nacido como una chica. En cambio, Clyde, solo se sentía fascinado por su parentesco con su mejor amigo, aunque no podía negar que aquella chica era realmente linda pero no tanto como su amada Lori.

Mientras el Trio de jovencitos tomaba asiento y se ponían cómodos, Linka recibe una llamada desde afuera del arcade. Ambos chicos se sorprenden y miran para ver de quien se trata. Linka se levanta y mira a los chicos con una pequeña cara de tristeza pues sabe que es hora de irse.

-Linka: L-lo siento chicos por no poder compartir esas sodas con ustedes. Lo lamento en verdad, pero mi prima me esta llamando -Extiende sus manos al par de jovencitos para un apretón de mano-

-Lincoln: No te preocupes, siempre nos podemos volveremos a encontrar y compartir esas sodas otro día -Le da un apretón de mano junto a una enorme y fraternal sonrisa que usualmente compartía solo con sus hermanas-

-Clyde: Es cierto Linka siempre nos podemos volver a encontrar para divertirnos y tomar todas las sodas que queramos -Clyde hace lo propio también, aunque un poco nervioso le da un apretón de manos a Linka-

-Linka: Gracias chicos, espero volverlos a ver pronto, en especial a ti Lincoln quiero verte recuperado de esa pierna para retarte a unos cuantos bailes -Suelta una leve risa y se despide para irse rápidamente del arcade-

La Jovencita sale del arcade, Lincoln se queda algo ruborizado por aquella proposición de la jovencita y la mira con atención hasta que sale del local. Por un momento pareció ver a una joven de cabello rubio un poco familiar, pero le resto importancia. Quería recuperarse de aquel acalambra miento de la pantorrilla y poder disfrutar de los juegos en el arcade ya que aún seguía algo vacío.

-Clyde: Lincoln, creo que le gustas a Linka -Mira a Lincoln un momento con cierto aire de picardía, pues noto como aquella chica miraba con interés a Lincoln al momento de irse y el hecho de ser este el ultimo en entrar en futuros planes-

-Lincoln: No digas tonterías clyde, s-solo le llamo la atención supongo por nuestro parecido -Su expresión de nerviosismo y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataban, le llamaba la atención aquella nueva chica-

-Clyde: Vamos amigo, no digas que ella no era linda y tierna. Ella se fijaba mucho en ti mientras bailábamos. Tu mismo lo dijiste -Sonríe y con su codo pica un poco a Lincoln –

-Lincoln: Vamos clyde, s-solo estaba riéndose de nuestra forma de bailar. -Mira a clyde un momento, fingiendo estar molesto. Esto ultimo no le funciono para que su amigo no dejara de insinuar cosas raras porque al momento no pudo mantener el gesto y empezó a reír- Jajaja, Ya en serio clyde, deja las bromas además nos acabamos de conocer es poco probable que le guste a primera vista

-Clyde: Es cierto, pero quien quita esa posibilidad.

-Lincoln: Bueno, bueno. ¿ya podríamos dejar el tema?

-Clyde: esta bien, no te molestare mas con eso amigo, jejeje -Clyde se levanta del asiento- Aun quieres beber esas sodas compañero.

-Lincoln: Claro, luego de esos bailes me siento sediento -Lincoln mete su mano en su bolsillo para buscar el dinero para las sodas, cuando es detenido por clyde-

-Clyde: esta vez las pagare yo, así que solo quédate acá y relaja esa pierna amigo, aún tenemos mucho que aprovechar mientras en arcade sigue vacío.

-Lincoln: en eso ultimo me leíste la mente compañero. Esta bien, tratare de relajar un poco mi pierna. Gracias Clyde.

-Clyde: Para que están los amigos -Sonríe y luego se dirige a la zona de refrigerios-

Mientras Clyde iba por las sodas, Lincoln trataba de hacer algunos estiramientos y masajes a tu pantorrilla, Le dolía levemente pero no era intenso como la primera vez. Pensó un momento en Linka y en como es que ella podía jugar aquellos bailes sin acalambrarse de esa manera, quizás tenia mucho tiempo jugando o es que en verdad era experta en ese juego.

Realmente quien era esa chica y porque se parecía tanto a él, seria cierto eso que dicen en internet de que en alguna parte del mundo siempre hay alguien parecido a ti. Pero esa casualidad realmente era boba de pensar, como es que alguien siquiera podría parecerse a ti, pero aquí estaba esa prueba frente a él, pues fuera de casualidades realmente Linka tenía todas sus características. Podría seguir pensando mucho en ello y tratar de darle sentido a todas sus teorías locas que pasaban por su cabeza, pero lo único que podría hacer ahora es que esas casualidades volvieran a repetirse.

Luego de que clyde regreso con las sodas y ambos chicos disfrutasen de ellas, volvieron a retomar sus planes de volver a jugar aquel juego de bailes esta vez con mas calma. La mañana para ambos pese a algunos contratiempos por lo sucedido por aquel inesperado acalambra miento, fue fructífero para ambos jovencitos pues conocieron a una peculiar chica de cabello blanco y pudieron disfrutar de algunos juegos que usualmente no podrían haber jugado pues cada vez que lo intentaban tenían que hacer una enorme fila para poder disfrutarlos.

Ya había pasado la mañana y era hora de que los jovencitos fueran a sus respectivos hogares. Podrían haber seguido su día juntos, pero los padres de clyde tenían planes para una tarde en familia, algo que era común para clyde.

-Lincoln: Gracias por acompañarme al arcade hoy Clyde.

-Clyde: No hay de que Lincoln, fue divertido haber probado todos esos juegos. -Ambos jóvenes se despiden con un gran apretón de manos y su peculiar saludo secreto-

-Lincoln: Bueno clyde, suerte con los planes de tus padres.

-Clyde: Gracias Lincoln, espero que disfrutes la tarde en tu casa junto a tus hermanas.

-Lincoln: Eso intentare, jejeje. Hasta mañana clyde

-Clyde: Hasta mañana Lincoln.

Ambos jovencitos se marchan en direcciones diferente hacías sus hogares. Lincoln aun con un leve dolor en su pantorrilla derecha camina sin prisas hasta su casa, admirando la nuevamente el entorno de ese maravilloso cambio estacional. Era cierto que pronto se acercaría el invierno y podría jugar en la nieve, aun mas motivos para estar feliz. Pero se sentía aun pensativo por aquella chica, desde que la conoció no dejo de pensar en su parecido.

-Lincoln: Realmente esas coincidencias existen.

Mientras el chico va caminando hasta su casa, nota a una peculiar chica de cabello blanco bajar de un auto junto a quien parecía ser una amiga de Lori o quizás una enemiga, jamás supo bien qué relación tenía con esa chica de cabello rubio en particular.

Lincoln se acerca, lentamente y se oculta detrás de un árbol. Mira detenidamente a ambas chicas hablar y reír un poco mientras, un hombre de cabello castaño y algo intimidante quizás por su aspecto fornido y rudo, baja algunas bolsas de la parte trasera del auto. Pese a eso Lincoln solo se fijaba por aquella chica que tanto se parecía a él, hasta que se percato que aquel hombre lo miraba fijamente y con una cara de desagrado.

Lincoln se sintió asustando y se oculto aun mas en el árbol, jurando que aquel hombre de verdad no se percatara sobre su presencia. Quizás y solo quizás aquel hombre pensara que era un vecino curioso y ya.

-Sr. Robert: ¿Quién eres y porque miras a mi pequeña? ¿A caso eres algún tipo de degenerado? -Mira a Lincoln quien esta totalmente asustado y pálido al verlo-

-Lincoln: N-No señor, yo solo... heemmm... y-yo -Al hombre del plan, no se le ocurría nada, realmente lo tomo por sorpresa y su intimidante presencia no lo dejaba pensar-

-Linka: ¿Lincoln? -la jovencita aparece detrás de su padre y un poco sorprendida-

-Sr. Rober: ¿Conoces a este pequeño degenerado? -Levanta su ceja y mira con curiosidad el gran parecido de ambos-

-Linka: Si papa, es un nuevo amigo que conocí esta mañana. Así que deja de intimidarlo por favor. -Mira enfadada a su padre, quien suele ser sobre protector con ella-

-Sr. Robert: Lo siento, jovencito. No estas asustado ¿cierto? -Con una sonrisa de malicia empieza a reír- ¡Jajajaja! Como dijiste que te llamabas chico.

-Lincoln: S-soy Lincoln… Lincoln Loud, m-mucho gusto ¿señor? -Extiende su mano para saludarlo con algo de nerviosismo-

-Sr. Robert: Soy Robert Pingrey, mucho gusto Lincoln -Lo mira con más detenimiento- Realmente te pareces mucho a mi pequeña, ¿no serán gemelos?

-Linka: ¡!Ya papa!, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? -Mira sonrojada y abochornada a su padre-

-Sr. Robert: De acuerdo princesa, pero cualquier cosa que intente hacer este jovencito -Mira con cierto desagrado a Lincoln, fingido en verdad, aunque si le daba curiosidad aquel joven tan parecido a su hija- Me llamas y estaré acá para defenderte.

-Linka: Si, papa… ¿por favor puedes irte? -Señala al auto y las bolsas que aun falta por llevar a dentro-

-Sr. Robert: De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Te tengo un ojo puesto chico, no te atrevas a hacerle nada a mi retoño -lo señala con su dedo y luego se va a terminar de bajar las bolsas y maletas del auto-

-Linka: Lo siento, mi padre puede ser muy sobre protector… No lo culpo, siempre estuvo preocupado por mí, en especial por mi aspecto -Se toma el brazo izquierdo y se entristece un poco al recordar ese pequeño aspecto de su pasado-

-Lincoln: Te comprendo, casi siempre era objeto de bullying, pero mis hermanas siempre me defendían de aquellos que se propasaban -Murmurando un poco- en especial Lori, era de temer.

-Linka: ¿Tienes hermanas? -Inclina su cabeza un poco y se sorprende-

-Lincoln: Si tengo hermanas, de hecho… t-tengo 10 hermanas. -Tratando de no sorprender a aquella jovencita sobre aquella enorme cantidad de hermanas que tenía-

-Linka: ¡Espera Que! -Gritando un poco- Como que 10 hermanas, Wow tus padres si que le gusta divertirse.

Lincoln se sonroja por aquel comentario sobre sus padres y también por la impresión que tuvo Linka sobre la cantidad de sus hermanas. A lo lejos el Sr. Robert mira fijamente al pobre chico peliblanco con cierto recelo.

* * *

**Tarde un Chingo de tiempo en escribir este segundo capítulo, pero me siento satisfecho de haberlo hecho, realmente espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice de escribirlo.**

**Cada vez que pueda estaré actualizando este fanfic, es un proyecto que inicie en diciembre y me dije a mi mismo que debía darle prioridad. **

**Reviews de cap anterior:**

**-J0nas Nagera: Si, fue inesperado, pero era una forma de sumar a Linka en la historia jejeje. De hecho, siempre me imagino una conversación natural, usando las voces de los personajes en mi cabeza me ayuda mucho al momento de hacerlas, así como las situaciones. (Me pongo en el papel de los personajes). Con lo del parecido se ira explorando a lo largo del fanfic, obviamente tendrán sus diferencias y si hice la portada xD cuando no escribo dibujo cualquier cosa y pues quería aprovechar a poner uno de mis dibujos en una historia propia. **

**-EltioRob95: xD me lo estuve pensando mucho en como hacer interesante el episodio y pues Linka es muy habilidosa con ese juego (especialmente más adelante cuando expliqué el porqué). Con respecto a el interés romántico veamos que resulta xD jajaja **

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC, SE LES QUIERE :D 3 **


	3. Capitulo 3 Un pequeño favor

**Capítulo 3 Un pequeño favor.**

Linka aun impresionada que aquel chico tuviera tal cantidad de hermana, se preguntó a sí misma como seria tener una cantidad similar de hermanas o siquiera hermanos, como sería su vida. Una vida interesante, llena de caos y locura donde cada día sería una aventura nueva e inusual.

-Lincoln: S-si tengo 5 hermanas mayores y 5 menores, digamos que soy el hermano del medio. -Se rasca un poco la nuca apenado y sonrojado aún.

-Linka: Tu vida debe ser super interesante, en cambio yo soy hija única. -baja un poco la mirada y suspira- a veces me quedo sola en casa y no tengo muchos amigos por mi aspecto, dicen que soy rara por tener el cabello blanco.

-Lincoln: ¿Tus padres jamás consideraron tener más hijos? Y entiendo eso de que las personas te miren raro por el aspecto, no a muchos niños le crece el pelo blanco, aunque me acostumbre y no le doy importancia.

-Linka: Mi madre no podía tener más bebes, aunque de pequeña siempre le insistía que quería una hermanita o un hermanito para no estar sola -Baja un poco la mirada y suspira pesadamente- Luego ella me conto como fue que me concibieron.

-Lincoln: ¿puedo saber cómo? -le pone la mano en el hombro y la mira para sonreírle un poco y animarla

El Sr. Robert frunce el ceño al mirar que Lincoln tocaba a su hija e hizo un fuerte carraspeo para que el joven se detuviese. Si era obvio que no le gustaba que aquel jovencito se le aproximara con tanta confianza a su única hija.

-Linka: Es mejor no hablar de eso, la verdad no me siento cómoda tocando ese tema… -retiro la mano de Lincoln de su hombro y la tomo con ambas manos- mi papa ya empezó a refunfuñar es mejor que hablemos después.

Lincoln mira al padre de Linka y observa su cara de disgusto, se asusta un poco y hace algo de distancia con Linka.

-Lincoln: S-si supongo que será lo mejor… hemm entonces nos vemos luego Linka -Un poco nervioso por sentir la mirada profunda del Sr. Robert.

-Linka: ¡Antes de que te vaya Lincoln, ¿no quieres mi número de teléfono?

-Lincoln: ¡Claro! ¿porque no? -Sonríe alegremente y saca su móvil.

Linka toma el móvil de Lincoln, luego se lo devuelve y le besa la mejilla a Lincoln, este se sonroja un poco por aquel acto de ella y luego Linka se señala a su padre.

-Linka: es mejor que corras o él te atrapara -Se ríe un poco- Cuídate mucho Lincoln

Lincoln guarda su móvil y luego sale corriendo lo más rápido que puede, mientras se aproxima rápidamente el padre de Linka.

-Sr. Robert: ¿Que intento hacer ese mocoso contigo? -Mira un poco malhumorado a Linka.

-Linka: Nada papa, solo es un chico amable y divertido. No creo que me haga daño convive con 10 hermanas. -Mira a su padre con una sonrisa cálida y muy alegre.

-Sr. Robert: ¿Como que 10 hermanas?, Wow sus padres ha de tener mucha intensi… -Siente como su pequeña hija le golpea un poco con el codo- ¿mejor dejémoslo así, ¿me ayudas a desempacar las cosas?

-Linka: Claro papa.

Ambos entraron a la casa a desempacar los víveres. Mientras tanto Lincoln aun caminaba hasta su casa y sonreía, quien diría que conocería a una chica tan agradable como Linka y extrañamente parecida a él. El único inconveniente era su padre que era un poco aterrador, aunque eso no importaba mucho en algún momento se llevaría bien con él.

Al llegar a casa nota que aún están quitando algunos adornos de Halloween, eran los mas pesados y engorrosos de quitar del jardín, así que el jovencito peliblanco se acerca a sus hermanas para intentar ayudarlas.

-Lori: Ya era hora de que llegaras Lincoln -Mira enojada a su hermano menor mientras levanta algunas lapidas decorativas del jardín- Literalmente necesitábamos de tu ayuda.

-Lincoln: Lo siento Lori, es que quería ser el primero en uno de los nuevos juegos del arcade. -Ayuda a levantar una de las lapidas.

-Lori: Pero Lincoln literalmente, anoche te pedí que hoy me ayudaras a recoger todo esto… -Guarda las lapidas en una caja.

-Lincoln: Lo siento, Lori… Pero me había emocionado tanto que lo olvide… -Guarda las lapidas en la caja junto a las que coloco Lori- ¿podría compensarlo con algo?

-Lori: Lo pensare, pero ahora ayúdame a subir a esto al ático…-Toma algunas cajas y se las pone a Lincoln en los brazos-

-Lincoln: ¿esto contaría como la compensación? – toma las cajas con un poco de dificultad.

-Lori: No te hagas el listo y sube de una vez esas cajas, que todavía faltan otros adornos -mira molesta a Lincoln y busca otras cajas para ella llevar al ático.

-Lincoln: al menos lo intente -Sube con dificultad las escaleras y suspira, esperando que el calambre que sufrió temprano en su pantorrilla, no volviese a repetirse por subir las escaleras.

-Lori: Por cierto, Lincoln, Bobby y Ronnie Anne, vendrán la semana que viene a Royal Woods y se quedaran 6 días, así que tendremos una cita doble – Una vez en la planta alta, deja las cajas a un lado y baja la escalerilla del ático, ayuda a Lincoln para que esta pueda subir- así me compensaras lo de hoy…

-Lincoln: De verdad vendrán Bobby y Ronnie Anne, genial… y Claro no hay ningún problema -Sube hasta el ático y apila las cajas a un lado, toma las de Lori y termina de apilarlas en el mismo sitio.

-Lori: Entonces esta hecho, No puedo esperar para ver a Bobby… Awww – suspira enamorada.

Luego de terminar aquella tarde apilando y guardando todos los adornos de Halloween, Lincoln por fin podía descansar y estar en paz en su cuarto… Aunque en su caso sería una paz momentánea ante que una de sus hermanas lo necesitase. Ser el hermano mediador y el que muchas veces no puede decirle que "no" a sus hermanas puede ser agotador.

Aunque a el no le molestaba ayudar a sus hermanas e ingeniarse algún plan en el cual todo resultase bien a la final para ayudarlas. Era divertido a final de cuentas.

Aun así, ahora solo quería un momento de paz y quizás pensar un poco en aquella muchacha tan parecida a él. debía admitirlo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella jovencita, no por estar enamorado si no por lo antes mencionado… su similitud y también por aquel extraño beso en la mejilla que le dio.

Mientras Lincoln seguía en su trance entra Lana corriendo junto a Charles y salta sobre Lincoln.

-Lana: ¡Hola Linky! -Cae sobre el pecho de Lincoln sacándole un poco el aire.

-Lincoln: ¡Lana! Que te dije de saltar sobre mi -Tratando de recuperar el aliento y mira a lana un poco con enfado.

-Lana: Lo siento Linky, pero necesito un favor tuyo -Mira con ojitos de cachorro a Lincoln y Charles también la apoya con su carita de cachorrito- ¿Podrías hermano mayor?

-Lincoln: ¿Qué quieres que haga Lana? – No podría resistirse a esa carita, maldecía el hecho que sus hermanas conocieran su única debilidad.

-Lana: Quiero que mañana me acompañes al lago de Royal Woods, la Familia Fishman necesita un lugar para poner sus huevos y necesito que me ayudes encontrar un buen lugar para ellos. -Saca de su overol una foto de ella con los Fishman.

-Lincoln: ¿esos pares de peces son los Fishman? -Se rasca un poco la cabeza y mira con intriga la foto de lana.

-Lana: No son solo un par de peces Lincoln, son especiales y están protegidos… además son amigos míos y de brinquitos -Brinquitos sale de su gorra y saluda a Lincoln- así que... ¿Qué dices Lincoln vas a ir?

-Lincoln: ¿No podrían elegir ese lugar tú y brinquitos?

-Lana: Si, pero necesitamos tu ayuda Lincoln, por favor -Pone sus ojitos de cachorros.

-Lincoln: Esta bien… mañana iré contigo al lago… Pero no quiero llenarme de lodo como la última vez.

-Lana: ¡Prometido! -Sonríe muy alegre y abraza a Lincoln por el cuello- ¡Gracias Linky!

-Lincoln: De nada Lana -Ambos se abrazan por un momento y charles también se les une.

-Lana: tú también nos ayudaras mañana amigo -acaricia la cabeza de Charles.

-Sr. Lynn: ¡NIÑOS A COMER!

-Lincoln: Vamos a comer Lana y tú también amigo.

-Lana: Vamos Lincoln, el ultimo es un huevo podrido -Se levanta rápido de la cama y sale corriendo junto a charles y brinquitos al comedor.

Lincoln se sentía bien al tener a sus hermanas, aunque un poco molestas no podía decirles que no a sus peticiones de ayuda…

Los Loud como de costumbre se reunieron a disfrutar de la cena en familia, aunque esta vez los intentos del Sr Lynn de crear nuevos platos, a veces buenos y muchas otras desagradables para la familia era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

La casa Loud, se destaca sobre el resto por su actividad caótica, algo que a sus vecinos se habían acostumbrado y otros se lamentaban. Pero pese a eso era una familia amorosa y llena de energía.

Aunque para cierta jovencita peliblanco una vida era muy distinta, era hija única de una familia que muy pocas veces se juntaba a comer. Mucho menos luego de la desaparición física de uno de sus integrantes.

Linka vivía prácticamente sola, cuando su padre tenia que trabajar horas extra o tenia asuntos de negocios que atender lo que lo obligaban a ausentarse por mucho más tiempo. El cambio mas radical era mudarse a Royal Woods una ciudad que no muchos parecían conocer.

Aunque tenia amigos donde vivía, no eran tan cercanos a ella. Aunque una chica morena resaltaba del resto, era su cómplice y hasta su confidente, el dejarla atrás fue un golpe duro para ella. Aun así, ella pensaba en las posibilidades de conocer a personas nuevas, aunque no esperaba que muy pronto.

Conocer a Lincoln pudo ser un giro extraño del destino, aun así, era extraño encontrar a tu doble perfecto. El mismo cabello, la misma edad, altura y quizás hasta los mimos gustos… pese a eso estaba feliz.

Se preguntaba si él se atrevería a escribirle, aunque fue un poco tonta el no pedirle su número de teléfono también, ahora solo se encontraba en aquel cuarto provisorio que su tía le había acomodado con cariño. Aunque su padre le ofreció cambiarle su cuarto por el de ella, el cual era más grande, ya que el de ella literalmente era un armario transformado en un cuarto, le parecía acogedor y cálido. Mientras abrazaba su conejito blanco, se preguntaba si tal vez mañana lograría por mera casualidad volver a toparse con Lincoln y Clyde… aunque con el ultimo no tanto, pero aun así también se le hacia una extraña casualidad que se pareciera a su mejor amiga.

-Linka: Esta ciudad tiene muchas sorpresas ¿verdad amiga? -Mira a su conejita y sonríe, para luego abrazarla.

-Carol: ¿Linka estas? -Toca la puerta y luego abre con cuidado-

-Linka: Si, aquí estoy prima -Esconde a su conejita debajo de la almohada.

-Carol: ¿Estas cómoda en este cuarto? -Se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Linka: Si estoy muy cómoda, de hecho, me parece acogedor – Se acomoda un poco y se sienta en la cama también.

-Carol: Genial, oye es verdad lo que dice el tío Robert. ¿conociste aun chico hoy? -La mira con picardía y golpea suave con su codo a Linka.

-Linka: Oye, ¿qué fue lo que exactamente dijo mi papa? … y si conocí a un chico parecido a mi…-Detiene los golpes de su prima y mira un poco sonrojada a Carol.

-Carol: Bueno, el dijo que un chico se te acerco y empezó a coquetearte como todo un cretino…

-Linka: ¡Ahg! ¡Lo volvió a hacer! -Frunce el ceño y luego trata de calmarse- de hecho, no, es un chico amable… lo conocí hoy en el arcade.

-Carol: ¿y qué tal es?

-Linka: es amable y divertido, ¿aunque extrañamente pareciera ser mi gemelo perdido? -Se pone pensativa y baja la mirada.

-Carol: Ya veo, aunque creo que conozco a un chico parecido a ti… pero no recuerdo quien… y prima ¿sabes cómo se llama?

-Linka: Se llama Lincoln Loud, dice que tiene 10 hermanas o eso creo que dijo…

-Carol: ¡Loud! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! -Chasquea sus dedos y se sobresalta- Es el hermanito de Lori Loud…

-Linka: ¿Lori Loud? -Se confunde un poco y mira con extrañeza a su prima.

-Carol: es una chica de mi misma clase, a veces competimos por ver quien es la mejor, aunque he tratado de ser su amiga… pero como que no he podido…

-Linka: Entiendo, aunque dudo que alguien sea mejor que tu -Sonríe amable y abraza a Carol por la cintura-

-Carol: Jejeje, muy bien pequeña deberías ir a descansar mañana iremos al lago de Royal Woods tu y yo… ¿Te parece? -Acaricia el cabello de Linka y la mira con cariño.

-Linka: Claro, seria divertido conocer mas lugares que solo el arcade -Abraza un poco mas a su prima y esta se levanta para irse.

-Carol: Entonces nos vemos por la mañana y descansa -Se despide de su prima y antes de irse se detiene en la puerta, señalando la almohada de Linka- deberías ocultar mejor a la señorita Bum-Bum

-Linka: L-lo hare -Se sonroja completamente y luego su prima se va dejándola sola.

Ciertamente la relación que tiene con su única prima es lo mejor, es como una hermana mayor para ella desde que tiene conocimiento. Algunas veces los concejos que a recibido de su prima la han ayudado a sobrevivir en la primaria y así como su buen gusto en el maquillaje y accesorios, aunque para ella su atuendo simple le encantaba.

Se sentía emocionada, mañana tendría un picnic con su prima y también conocería un lugar mas en Royal Woods, su nuevo hogar. El que su padre consiguiera un nuevo empleo, en otra ciudad fue algo inesperado para ella. Su vida en Pensilvania al principio fue genial… luego se volvió deprimente desde que ella se fue de sus vidas.

¡No! No era el momento de pensar en eso, mañana es un nuevo día emocionante para ella, no puede tener esos pensamientos tristes, debe mantenerse positiva. Es la chica del plan, siempre logra los objetivos y planes que se le ocurre… aun no todo salga como ella pensaba.

* * *

**Mis Louders favoritos, lo siento por la demora. Se supone que ayer debía subir esto… pero acontece que ayer cayo un árbol en una línea eléctrica gracias a una tormenta que hubo ayer y nos dejo sin electricidad hasta ahora. Aun así, lo prometido es deuda. **

**Aun sigo reuniendo el dinero para poder reparar mi móvil… un familiar que esta de paso me presta su móvil para poder subir estos caps. Así que uwur también merece amor de su parte. **

**Los quiero :D **


End file.
